


Roommates

by Mad_Pixie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hoodie stealing, M/M, Mentions of Sakuatsu, Mutual Pining, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Pixie/pseuds/Mad_Pixie
Summary: Suna didn’t expect Osamu to ask if they could move in together during college. They were kinda friends through high school – hung out together and all that – but Suna never thought they were all that close. Suna didn’t refuse though. Osamu is a good kid, generally clean, it saved Suna money, and the trouble of him having to find some random creep for a roommate. It’s not a bad arrangement.(Moving in with your high school crush really wouldn’t sound like a bad arrangement to most people, though).
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 373





	Roommates

**~~1~~**

Suna didn’t expect Osamu to ask if they could move in together during college. They were kinda friends through high school – hung out together and all that – but Suna never thought they were all that close. Suna didn’t refuse though. Osamu is a good kid, generally clean, it saved Suna money, and the trouble of him having to find some random creep for a roommate. It’s not a bad arrangement.

(Moving in with your high school crush really wouldn’t sound like a bad arrangement to most people, though).

At first, Suna barely saw Osamu. They went to different colleges and had different schedules, so it made sense they never really saw each other. It was easy for Suna to forget the two lived together when he’d only see Osamu for about five minutes a week. Then, summer break started, and Suna really had to get used to Osamu’s presence.

None of them had school, and other than their jobs there was nothing else for the two to do other than sit at home. Suna learned that Osamu can actually talk a lot – even if he’s only talking to himself. Suna learns Osamu is an excellent cook but will often forget to clean up his messes. He learns Osamu likes big dogs, American cereal, hot weather, and meditating.

The only things that really bothers Suna where Osamu’s messes, and his ungodly long showers. Osamu loves hot weather – and even hotter showers. Most days, by the time Suna wakes up to shower, Osamu has already been in there an hour and a half, all the hot water is gone, and the bathroom feels like a sauna. It’s not like Suna takes long skin melting showers anyway, he just hates waiting two hours to use the only bathroom in their apartment.

Suna respects privacy. He wouldn’t want someone in the bathroom while he was in the shower, so he won’t barge in on someone else either. Yes, there is a curtain, but the polyester and plastic clear curtain can only hide so much. Suna would rather wait than risk seeing something he’s not supposed to. Especially since it’s Osamu. Osamu is the last person Suna would want to make uncomfortable. Suna is gay – Osamu knows this – and Suna knows that Osamu is very attractive. It’s better to keep wandering eyes away for both of their sakes.

Suna can control himself and his curiosity, it’s not hard. It’s not like he really sees Osamu in that light anymore to begin with.

Honestly.

Suna learns to be patient and lets convincing sentences cross his mind: _he cooks for you, it’s just an hour or too, at least he doesn’t use your things._ It works.

Except for this morning.

“Osamu, hurry, I have to piss!” Suna shouts through the white door that separates them. Osamu is in the shower (nothing new) but Suna woke up this morning having to use the bathroom and refuses to walk in until Osamu is out.

“I just got in!”

“You got in like thirty minutes ago!”

“Lies. I got in five minutes ago!”

That was false. Osamu has been in the shower for exactly thirty-seven minutes which should be enough time for him to wash himself and get out.

“Osamu!”

“Oh my god – just open the door and use it!”

“The door is locked. Just get out!”

“I just got in!”

“No, you didn’t!”

“Pee outside!”

“Excuse – Absolutely not!”

“Pee in the sink!”

“That is – Osamu get out of the shower, what are you doing anyway?”

“Showering.”

“No shit.”

“I literally got in less than ten minutes ago.”

“Osamu!”

“Fine!”

Suna hears the running water come to a stop as he taps his foot impatiently. “Osamu!”

“I am grabbing a towel!”

It (luckily) doesn’t take long for Osamu to open the door to the bathroom. Steam runs past Osamu’s body like it’s staged for a movie – like some time of superhero entrance.

And Suna forgets how to breathe.

It’s been a while since Suna has seen Osamu shirtless. In high school locker rooms, it happened all the time. It’s been nearly over year since then though. With their different schedules and Suna’s respect for privacy – It wasn’t likely to happen. Suna knew Osamu still visited the gym from time to time, but damn, this was not what Suna was expecting.

Osamu with nothing but a towel around his waist left Suna to see more than was required. Osamu’s abs are more toned than they used to be – hell – everything was more toned that it used to be. His thighs, shoulders, biceps, and even his chest seemed wider. With the shine of the morning sun glistening off of the water droplets on Osamu’s chest, Suna almost forgot how mad he was.

“That bathroom is all yours, princess.”

Almost.

“Oh, fuck you.”

(Suna’s high school crush makes a comeback.)

**~~2 ~~**

Osamu will never tell, but he loves living with Suna. I mean, anything is an upgrade after sharing a room with Atsumu, but living with Suna is basically a dream come true. Suna is clean, surprisingly patient, organized, and respectful of Osamu’s privacy (things Atsumu wasn’t). Osamu has troubles being as clean and organized as Suna, but Osamu makes sure to pull his own weight, he cooks, cleans his own laundry, tries not to make bug messes, and doesn’t do any loud activities after Suna has gone to bed.

It takes a while, but Osamu falls into a neat routine with Suna that’s sickeningly domestic. Atsumu calls them an old married couple, he says, _“Not even our parents make home life seem so simple like the two of you can.”_ Which earned him a smack to the head, of course. Despite what Atsumu thinks, he and Suna are definitely not like that. Suna is sweet, but the most affection Osamu has ever gotten from him is a compliment or two on his cooking.

They’ve never snuggled on the coach or even hugged for that matter. There’s never a reason to hold hands or give each other a high five, there is absolutely no reason for them to touch.

They don’t plan anything together either. Only two times a month would they go grocery shopping together – if that even counts.

And once.

Only once, did Suna decide to go somewhere with Osamu. The hospital.

“Yep, it’s definitely broken,” Osamu’s doctor states confidently. Osamu sat on the hospital bed while Suna sat on a chair close by. The news makes Osamu want to laugh as if that will suddenly change the statement into a joke. A broken leg? His life is over. On the flip side, Osamu was kind of glad it was broken, if not Suna would have called him a baby for crying the whole way to the hospital. “We’ll have someone cast your leg; I’ll be right back.” With that, the doctor walked out and left the two of them alone with a crippling silence.

Suna is the first to break it, “You’re an idiot - trying that stupid trick.”

“Right when I was gonna say thank you for driving me.”

“Well, I am telling you as it is.”

“Thanks, captain obvious.”

A new doctor comes in at that very moment and directs Osamu through the movements of getting his leg casted and Suna stays the whole time.

The drive back is depressing (at least it is to Osamu). The boy can’t help but think of all the things we won’t be able to do now that he’s broken his leg. Hiking, morning runs – literally anything that involves leg movement! Suna says it’s not the end world, but It feels like it. Osamu also hates using his crutches already.

“So,” Suna starts as he finds their parking space, “How are you gonna use the stairs to get up to our apartment.”

_Well shit._

“I’ll Crawl.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions. I’ll obviously use the crutches, it’s not like you’re gonna carry me.”

“Do you want me to?”

Osamu isn’t sure he heard him right.

“Huh?” Suna’s face is unreadable – completely passive.

“Do you need me to carry you up the stairs? It will be faster than you limping up.”

 _Oh._ Suna, was offering to pick Osamu up and carry him up a flight of stairs to their apartment. _This is a joke._

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

Suna was already out of the car before Osamu could process an answer.

Osamu’s brain goes a mile a minute as he watches the latter surface around the car and open his door. “Wait – you’re serious!?”

“Yes, I said that,” Suna replies way too nonchalantly for the situation they’re in. Suna crouches on one knee and offers Osamu both arms. “Hurry.”

“I’m not okay with what you’re implying.”

“Fine. You can always limp up the stairs.”

Ah yes, the hard way. It took Osamu way too long using the crutches to get to the car, and now he’d have to use the same method to go up a flight of stairs. “You can struggle, or you can sit in my arms.” Suna finishes.

Osamu hesitates but shifts his way into Suna’s arms – snacking his own around the other’s neck. Like Osamu is a feather, Suna lifts him up with ease and begins to walk.

Nothing about this situation is normal to Osamu. How warm Suna is, how easy the other can carry him with ease, and Osamu can feel his own blood circulating at an unnatural pace. They never touch, it’s just the way things work. Osamu never expected to be okay with being carried bridal style past everyone in their apartment lobby and up a flight of stairs by Suna Rintaro, of all people.

When they reached their apartment, Suna skillfully managed to open the door and carried Osamu until he could gently place him on the couch. “I’ll go get the crutches from the car,” Suna says. He walks out while Osamu tries to keep himself from turning into several shades of red.

And there starts Osamu’s heart squeezing summer adventure. The same Suna he barely saw becomes a recurring presence. Suna seems to have no problem carrying Osamu down the stairs whenever he needs it (carrying the crutches too) and will even join Osamu with simple tasks to ‘make things easier’. It’s not just being carried down the stairs, it’s Suna making sure Osamu is comfortable and safe.

Osamu won’t complain. He _likes_ the attention from Suna. He will tell Suna he doesn’t have to – out of courtesy – but he really does like the fact Suna’s eyes are on him 24/7. 

Osamu knows he’s being selfish – he won’t even try and walk the stairs on his own. Suna rarely gives his attention to anyone though, and before this their interactions were little to none. Now, Osamu has Suna wrapped around his finger and can get the male to go anywhere with him, even silly places like the mailbox and back. Osamu tries not to abuse his new power and makes sure Suna has enough time to himself. Osamu isn’t so heartless he’d take advantage of Suna _all_ the time – God, he isn’t Atsumu. He is still a Miya, though.

So, he plans useless activities he normally wouldn’t have just to drag Suna along.

Osamu lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling while Suna rests on the loveseat to his left, reading some book he found from who knows where. They’ve been resting like this for around an hour. Osamu wasn’t gonna pester Suna today, but the other isn’t doing anything so –

“Suna, can we go to the park?”

“I’m reading.”

“You can read at the park.”

“Last time we went to the park you got bored.”

“Let’s go to the movies then, I’ll pay.”

Suna doesn’t reply, and for a second Osamu thinks the other is going to actually say no (unlike in the past). 

Suna let’s out a small sigh, not irritated but not exactly thrilled either. “What movie are we gonna see.”

“What do you want to see?”

“I don’t care, I just don’t see why we have to leave the house. We have Disney +, Netflix, and Hulu.”

 _Stop shutting me down, I’m trying to spend time with you asshole._ Is what Osamu wants to say. What he says is, “Fine, what do you want to watch here?”

“Let’s watch Avengers.”

“Which one?”

“All of them, let’s have a marathon,”

“Alright.”

Osamu likes The Avengers, not as much as he likes attention from Suna, but at home he can talk to Suna during the movie, unlike at a theatre.

(It doesn’t really matter as long as Osamu gets to be with Suna).

**~~3~~**

Osamu should be more thrilled that his cast is finally coming off and that he can walk again. Summer is almost at its end, so Osamu can finally enjoy the rest of it at full advantage. Unfortunately, that’s not the case. The closeness Osamu has with Suna slowly fades and leaves a bitter taste in Osamu’s heart.

Osamu doesn’t mind not being carried anymore; it’s just he no longer has Suna’s constant attention. Suna doesn’t go places with Osamu anymore - seeing that the other can finally get there just fine himself. Osamu wants to ask, it wouldn’t be hard to just say, _“Hey, Suna, go to the park with me,”_ but that feels too forced in his opinion. It’s annoying.

So, unbelievably annoying.

It takes Osamu less than three days to miss the activities he used to do with Suna. Grocery shopping, cooking together, movie marathons, and even – yes – their walks to the mailbox. Osamu is too prideful to ask Suna. Osamu doesn’t even know how to properly ask for something like this. _“Yo, I miss you carrying me down the stairs, you should do that again.”_ Not happening!

It’s when Osamu is doing his laundry, he thinks of something. When Osamu first moved in, he discovered Suna’s hoodie collection in the dryer. Suna wore them a lot during the winter, and it almost seemed like he had one for every day of the season. It’s summer now, so he definitely wouldn’t notice if just one went missing. Suna’s not wearing them anyway.

Osamu has never been in Suna’s room (has only seen inside it once or twice). And he’s 100% sure it’s an unspoken rule they’re not allowed in each other’s rooms. But unspoken means it technically not a rule. Which means he’s technically allowed in Suna’s room. Technically.

Osamu waits for Suna to leave for work before activating his plan. Suna, like usual, leaves the building without even a small goodbye (which only feeds into Oasmu’s selfish plan).

Suna is gone, but Osamu still sneaks into his room like the other might be sleeping. Suna’s room smells like blueberries, his walls are themed of ocean blue and light gray. Everything is neat – as Osamu expects – there’s not a single thing that looks unintentionally put. _Which means finding his sweater should be fairly easy._

And it is.

When Osamu opens Suna’s closet, he is met with an abundance of hoodies. Most of them were black with small logos. Band hoodies to American brands like Niki or Adidas. Some were even from Hot Topic.

Osamu estimates Suna has around fifteen hoodies. The one that catches Osamu’s eyes is a light gray hoodie with a small micky mouse folding his arms. Under Micky the words _Walt Disney_ spell out in 18th century cursive. It’s soft, a little heavy, and smells like Suna. Surely, he won’t miss it, so Osamu takes it.

Osamu is careful about where and when he wears the hoodie. He sleeps with it, where’s it out when the other isn’t around, and washed it too. (Osamu uses Suna’s detergent to make sure the hoodie continues to smell like him).

It’s warm, it’s comforting, it’s cute, and Suna hasn’t even noticed. So, Osamu steals one more.

This time it’s a pride hoodie. The word HUMAN in bold letters is spelt, each letter decorated with a pride flag: Asexual, Bisexual, Homosexual, Transgender, and Pansexual – the background it black. It’s not as soft as the other hoodie, and it’s a little too big on Osamu, but that’s what he likes about it.

Osamu decided the pride one is for the house and the Disney one is for leaving.

“So,” Atsumu’s low honeyed tone sparks worry in Osamu. Atsumu invited Osamu out for a drink while he was still in town. Atsumu touring with Black Jackals means they see less of each other. Osamu is happy to see his brother but keeps his guard up when it comes to Atsumu’s teasing. “That hoodie,” Atsumu starts, “Other than The Avengers, I didn’t think you were a big Disney fan.”

“Living with Osamu has changed my mind a little.”

“Huh? So, did he buy you that hoodie or…?”

“No, I bought it myself.”

“I am pretty sure Suna has a hoodie just like that.”

“He doesn’t.”

“He does. I was there when he bought it – our third year of high school.”

“Shut up.”

“Ya’ took it from him huh? Or are you two sharing clothes now?”

“Shut up, you take Sakusa’s things all the time.”

“So, you did take it! That’s gold! You’re crushing so hard.”

 _So annoying._ Osamu _knows_ he’s crushing. Osamu became aware of it the minute the stupid hoodie stealing idea came to his head. Sure, He and Suna are close – and friends are known to share clothes – but Osamu and Suna aren’t sharing, Osamu is simply taking.

“Whatever,” Is the only poor response he can come up with, “You can give me shit after you get the balls to ask Sakusa out. Now buy me a drink all ready.”

“Alright, Romeo.”

Osamu decides to never go drinking with his brother again. It’s late – around 10pm – and Atsumu gave Osamu one too many drinks and then left his brother to walk home alone. Osamu is sober enough to walk (luckily) but not sober enough to answer the phone that has been ringing in his pocket the whole walk home. He doesn’t even notice his phone is going off until he opens the door to his apartment.

“Osamu!” Suna’s voice stings Osamu’s ears – he stands in the doorway as the other approaches him. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? Are you drunk? You almost gave me a heart attack dude – “

“You’re talking too much, Suna.”

“Then don’t make me worry – is that my hoodie?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing this, I have your other one too.”

“My pride – I was looking for those! Why do you have them?”

“You have life fifteen I am surprised you noticed…” Osamu stumbles in the house a bit more to weakly close the door behind him.

“Ok, let’s sit you down before you fall over.”

Suna wraps his arms around Osamu to steadily guide him to the coach – Osamu nearly melts. How long has it been since he and Suna have been this close? Two weeks, maybe three at the most. Sober Osamu would be too prideful to say how much he likes this, but Osamu is drunk right now so he’s gonna say what he wants.

“You should give me another hoodie.” Osamu slurs the minute he hits the coach. He keeps his arm latched around Suna making sure the other can’t scoot away.

“If you want hoodies so badly go buy them.”

“No, I want yours.”

“Then I’ll show you where I buy mine.”

“Dumbass, I want the ones _you_ have in _your_ closet, not new ones.”

“You’re so drunk right now.”

Osamu almost misses the small smile on Suna’s face. Suna doesn’t smile often, and if he does it’s rarely at Osamu. The smile works at Osamu’s heart, then his brain, and finally words fall out.

“You’re smile is very pretty, you should smile more often.”

“Stop that,” Suna laughs, “Atsumu told me you get weirdly honest when you’re drunk.”

_Oh. Oh! This is Atsumu’s plan! A plan to get me to say shit to Suna! That ass!_

Being self-aware doesn’t stop Osamu’s mouth from blurting out things he wants left unsaid. Sober Osamu would walk away while he still had the chance, drunk Osamu stays where he is and doesn’t shut up.

“Did he tell you why I took your hoodies?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”

“Hm… they remind me of you – they smell like you.”

Osamu’s heart is doing backflips _begging_ Osamu to stop while he’s ahead. But Suna isn’t doing anything. He’s just waiting – hasn’t even pulled away from the weak grip Osamu has on his arm. There’s no rejection so –

“I’ll give you your hoodies back if you kiss me – no – date me – wait – I want both.”

“You are _so_ drunk.”

“I mean it. I like ya a lot, and I want to date you. But if you can’t date me then I’m just gonna keep stealing hoodies til’ I get over you.”

“How about this,” Suna grabs Osamu’s shoulders and slowly pushes him against the coach, “You take a nap and get sober, and then we can talk about how much I like you.”

“And you’ll kiss me.”

“Probably.”

“No, promise.”

“Okay, promise.”

“When I wake up, we can date, and you’ll kiss me?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Okay.”

Just like that, Osamu turns to his side and pulls a stray blanket off of the floor and over his body.

To Suna, it’s cute. Watching Osamu curl into a ball and doze off. He’d have to actually thank Atsumu later, there’s no way this would have happened without him. “You better remember when you wake up.” Suna whispers while Osamu is fast asleep.

Suna doesn’t know what to look forward to the most; a flustered Osamu or getting to finally date him. Cause Suna _will_ date him.

After all, he did make a promise.


End file.
